What Was Once Will Be Forever
by TheKeeper12
Summary: An angst filled drama full of love, betrayal, and tragedy...
1. The Beginning of the End

**Title:** (Yet to be named)

**Author:** The Keeper

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story, those belong rightfully to JK Rowling, etc, etc and all that hooplah, you know the drill.

**Rating:** R for violence and language

**Shipper:** Ron/Hermione

**Summary:** An angst filled epic of love, betrayal and tragedy...  
  
**_Part 1: Epilouge_**

"Oh god no..." the muffled whimper escaped the young man's dry lips, "Not now, no, please, don't leave me...not like this..." His eyes were heavy lidded and dark circles rimmed his tired eyes. He brushed his large hand roughly through his fiery red hair in frustration and grief causing it to fall densely over his sweat encompassed forehead.

Several dark clumps of dried blood hung loosely from his crimson locks.  
  
He gripped his hands gently but firmly around the young woman's body; he held her up off the cold hard floor so he could gaze silently into her soulful eyes.

He could feel her every struggling breath as her body trembled with each attempt to suck in that crucial amount of air, needed to give her body life.  
  
Tears were beginning to well in the woman's half closed eyes and slow trickle of thick red blood had started to ooze from the left corner of her tiny tender mouth.  
  
"Ro..." The women began, but the words became gurgled as she choked on her own blood.

Her small fragile body arched suddenly upwards, causing the dark haired beauty to go into violent spasms, of a frightening nature.

Then as abruptly as it had begun the attacks came to a complete stop. Her body fell limp and lifeless in the young mans arms.  
  
"NO!!!" The man cried out, a cry so terrifying and mournful that echoed throughout the deserted rooms and corridors of the old school.

He shook his precious love roughly in hopes that he could force life back into her.  
  
He gently lowered her to the ground some time later, but felt his hands reach down, for fear of letting go and never being able to recover. He softly cupped her now cold and comatose cheeks, bringing their lips together one last time.  
  
"I will always love you..." He whispered almost silently into her ear.

"Someway or somehow, we will be together again. I will find you, even if I am searching until the end of time and it leads me to the deeper most evilest depths of hell, I will find you, and we shall be one for eternity."

He lifted his dilapidated and broken wand from the ground and raised it up near his head.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" he screamed, and then all went black...


	2. It Began With a Touch

**Chapter 1:****It Began With a Touch...**

**1 Year Ago**

"Potter, Weasley! Will you please pay attention!" McGonagall yelled impatiently across the Transfiguration classroom.  
  
"So Harry, when are you going to let me ride your Firebolt again?" 17 year old Ronald Weasley whispered with a grin to his best friend seated beside him, "Come on, this afternoon? Please? Don't be a dick Harry!"  
  
Harry Potter, tall, dark haired and handsome, pushed his slipping glasses back onto his nose and made no reply. Pretending to ignore Ron, he slowly turned to the next weathered page in his old textbook, and let out a forced yawn, a small grin spreading across his perfect face.  
  
"WEASLEY! WILL YOU BE QUIET?!"  
  
Ron leaped back into his chair with a start. He had been so deeply involved in his one-sided conversation with Harry that he hadn't even noticed Professor McGonagall approach their desk.  
  
Quickly recovering from the initial shock, he ran his fingers lightly through his scarlet red hair, and rearranged him self comfortably in his small wooden seat. Raising his eyes to meet the Professor's he couldn't help but let a cheeky grin raise with them. Not saying a word he just sat there silently.  
  
Harry let out a tiny snicker.  
  
"Right. I've had it. Potter stay where you are. Weasley go and take a seat next to Miss Granger, maybe she can teach you the appropriate manner to behave in class." McGonagall said softly in an attempt to suppress her mounting rage.  
  
Ron gathered his books and quills and slowly made his way over to Hermione. Behind him he could hear Harry receiving a lecture from the aged witch.  
  
"This is your final year at Hogwarts Potter. You of all people should know better." She hissed "Now get back to work all of you" After addressing the class angrily she turned her back on Harry and proceeded to continue with the lesson.  
  
"Stupid wench." Harry muttered rudely under his breathe before returning his attention back to his, so far, blank parchment.  
  
"Hey Hermione. So what are we supposed to be doing?" Ron asked as he approached the young witch, he absentmindedly took a seat with no real care of an answer.  
  
Hermione, small, with bushy brown hair, was one of Harry and Ron's oldest and dearest friends. She let out a defeated sigh, reached out impatiently and flipped open Ron's tattered old schoolbook.  
  
As she moved her hand away, without realising, it gently passed over Ron's large unclenched fists, a small draft of cold air following the movement.  
  
Hermione quickly jerked her tender fingers away shoving them hurriedly inside her robes. Attention that was only moments before directed at nothing more than creating mischief was now being given in full to the attractive young witch staring diffidently at him. A veil of confusion seemed to be layered upon perfect face, Ron got the impression that the same look was mirrored on his own.  
  
_What is happening to me_, Ron thought uneasily to himself as he felt a warm wave of emotion flow throughout his body. _For Christ's sakes man, don't be stupid! This is your best friend!_

----------------------------------------

Hermione watched silently as she witnessed Ron's eyes twitching nervously crossing from one point of the classroom to the other, avoiding all contact with her own, as if he was having an inner battle with himself. Suddenly the twitching stopped instantaneously and Ron stared right into Hermione's open eyes.  
  
They say that the eyes are the windows to one's soul and at that instant Hermione felt like she could feel the deeper depths of Ron's inner most being staring mindless holes into her as his perplexing brown eyes kept still on her now unusually timid face. _Oh god_, she thought _oh god, oh god, oh god.  
_  
All of a sudden a quick flash of a past memory once lost flashed through her disorientated psyche, the image of when Harry, Ron and Hermione had encountered Buckbeak for the first time in Hagrid's first ever Care Of Magical Creatures class and how her hand had instinctively reached out and clutched the tender folds of Ron's palm in fearful anticipation of Harry crossing paths with the now illustrious Hippogriff.  
  
Only seconds, which seemed like hours to Hermione passed before Ron suddenly broke the mystifying silence and brought Hermione quickly back to the reality of the present.  
  
"Uh, um, uh...I know what I'm doing now, thanks anyway." Ron responded with a slight stutter at the start of his sentence as if his words and thoughts were becoming tangled with each other.  
  
As if coming out of a trance and having no previous recollection of the moment they had shared Ron immediately delved straight into his work with no further conversation passing between the two for the rest of the lesson.

----------------------------------------

The end of lesson bell echoed pleasantly throughout the magnificent castle sometime later.  
  
Harry watched as Hermione and Ron left the Transfiguration room at awkward intervals, every now and then lifting their heads at various times for a discomfited glance at the other.  
  
Harry trailed behind...just watching, with a tainted look of jealousy slowly beginning to encompass his teenage face...


End file.
